The embodiments herein relate generally to a pressure activated illuminating wristband. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention relate to pressure activated light-emitting diode (“LED”) wristband for poker players.
There are several applications where it is desirable to have a wristband with an illuminating device. One area that could benefit from such a device is the poker industry. Poker players often have a difficult time viewing their “hold cards” in a protective manner when they are wearing sunglasses, placed in a dark room or suffer from a condition such as being visually impaired. Therefore, poker players would greatly benefit from a wristband that can illuminate their cards with minimal effort so they can focus on performing their best during the game. Current illuminating wristbands have limitations because they are often activated by a switch and require too much effort on behalf of the user to operate the devices. As a result, these wristbands are undesirable because they require users to manually adjust the illuminating device to turn on and off via a switch. This operation distracts the users and can have a detrimental effect on their performance. Additionally, the few current illuminating wristbands do not offer a directed focus of light and provide no benefit or aid in viewing a specific target.
As such, there is a need in the industry for an illuminating wristband that allows users to illuminate an area of interest with ease by placing pressure on the wristband.